


Кошачья колыбель

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Love, Fluff, High School, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Стритбольная площадка находилась как раз на полпути между их домами, и именно на ней Шинджи впервые увидел, как Митобе играет в баскетбол.Между прочим, это случилось только в конце средней школы! Мог бы и раньше признаться, показать и позвать к себе в клуб! Хотя тогда — как Шинджи подозревал — его собственная баскетбольная карьера закончилась бы, не успев начаться. Все-таки многое зависит от команды! Шинджи не был уверен, смог бы он играть где-нибудь, кроме Сейрин. Ему хотелось заниматься баскетболом и после окончания старшей школы, но Шинджи прекрасно понимал, что в одиночку его запал перегорит быстрее, чем начнется первый матч. Он очень надеялся на то, что они с Митобе поступят в один университет и продолжат играть вместе.Или:Когда еще заниматься вопросами любви, как не в самый разгар выпускных и вступительных экзаменов?Было написано на ФБ-2015.





	Кошачья колыбель

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы факты из датабуков и профайлов персонажей.

На фотографии всегда можно разглядеть больше деталей, чем в жизни. Ринноске понял это еще в детстве, разглядывая старый фотоальбом отца с черно-белыми снимками. Остановить мгновение нельзя — но его можно сохранить.

Левый верхний угол фотокарточки замялся, и Ринноске аккуратно разгладил его большим пальцем. Фотография случайно вывалилась из сумки на стол и глянцево блестела в лучах солнца, скрывая бликами лица — но Ринноске и так хорошо помнил их выражения до последней черточки: прижмуренные глаза Киеши, смирившегося Хьюгу, смущенно замершего в стороне Цучиду, едва пришедшего в клуб… горделиво-мечтательный взгляд Рико, непривычно серьезный — Изуки… самого себя, растерянного и обеспокоенного… и сияющую улыбку Коганея во весь его широкий рот.

Хороший был день. Пусть они и промучились тогда почти час, пытаясь сделать свою первую командную фотографию — сначала Хьюга закрыл глаза, потом Изуки не вовремя решил записать новый каламбур, после выставлявший таймер Коганей не успел добежать и не попал в кадр… В итоге старенькая цифровая мыльница Ринноске, подаренная родителями, просто не выдержала такого издевательства, случайно упала и разбилась. Признаться по правде, ее было жалко. Но он все равно вспоминал тот день с улыбкой. А спустя несколько месяцев порадовался, что не имеет привычки говорить вслух и все об этом знают — потому что он просто не нашелся бы, что сказать и как выразить словами эмоции, когда товарищи по команде, чувствуя себя виноватыми, скинулись, чтобы подарить ему на день рождения пленочную зеркалку, о которой Ринноске давно мечтал.

Он так погрузился в воспоминания о далеком и теплом летнем дне, глядя на застывшее мгновение, что не заметил, как опустел класс вокруг него. И невольно вздрогнул, когда от двери донесся весело-возмущенный голос:

— Эй, Митобе, ты чего копаешься, мы так в столовую за твоим любимым тунцом на рисе не успеем!

Ринноске вскинул взгляд и повел плечом, опуская уголки губ вниз.

Коганей пятерней отбросил со лба отросшую челку и небрежно отмахнулся:

— Да ладно, не извиняйся! Что я, не знаю тебя, что ли?! — а в следующее мгновение он был уже совсем рядом, прижался грудью к спине Ринноске, перегнулся через его плечо, чтобы взглянуть на стол, и удивленно воскликнул: — О, та самая фотография? Ты ее в учебнике носишь?! А я-то все думал, куда ты ее дел! Свою я на стенку у себя в комнате пришпилил — ну да ты видел уже…

Ринноске чуть развернулся, мягко придержал его за плечо, когда Коганей потерял равновесие и чуть не уткнулся лицом в столешницу. Тот даже не заметил и продолжил воодушевленно рассуждать, размахивая руками:

— Подумать только, уже больше двух лет прошло! Вообще это вроде бы немного, если подумать, но столько всего произошло, и мы так изменились все, правда?! — он радостно ткнул пальцем в фотографию. — У Ицки челка такая смешная короткая была. А ты, как всегда, курица-наседка, хотя я тогда упал совсем не больно!

Ринноске привычно увернулся от едва не прилетевшей ему в нос ладони и слегка улыбнулся, кивая. Коганей своей нервной подвижностью напоминал ему сгусток чистой энергии — или, скорее, быстрый шарик ртути. Попробуй угонись и поймай.

Он бережно убрал фотографию обратно в учебник, собрал сумку и снова кивнул, показывая, что готов идти.

Школьный коридор на большой перемене гудел и бурлил — Ринноске очень радовался, что может смотреть поверх голов большинства окружающих и точно видит, куда идти. Коганей спокойно вышагивал перед ним, закинув руки за голову, и рассказывал о новой пластиковой модели вертолета, которую присмотрел вчера в интернете.

За окнами коридора медленными хлопьями падал с неба столь редкий в их краях снег. Коганей тоже заметил его, резко остановился на месте, едва не столкнувшись с каким-то второгодкой и даже не заметив этого — Ринноске извиняющимся жестом приподнял ладони, — уставился на улицу и внезапно сменил тему:

— Подумать только, январь уже. Даже не верится, что мы дожили до экзаменов! И представить страшно, что нас теперь ждет… У меня мозг уже пухнет и из головы лезет от бесконечных цифр и вообще всей этой подготовки! И без наших обычных тренировок как-то… неправильно, да? Так жалко было из команды уходить…

Он обернулся, грустно нахмурившись, и Ринноске осталось только с такой же грустью вздохнуть в ответ. Хотелось протянуть руку и ласково потрепать Коганея по волосам, чтобы не расстраивался так сильно, но тот встал слишком далеко, не дотянуться.

— Как там кохаи теперь без нас будут-то… и без тренера, у нее ведь тоже экзамены, — продолжил Коганей, вновь повернувшись к окну. — Ну, вернее, их вроде согласился тренировать Айда-сан… бррр! — он демонстративно содрогнулся. — Представить жутко! Не, наверное, мы все же вовремя оттуда ушли!

Ринноске все же шагнул ближе, чтобы Коганея никто случайно не сшиб в общей суете, и позволил себе вздохнуть еще раз. Все третьегодки после Зимнего Кубка, как и положено, покинули клуб, чтобы сосредоточиться на экзаменах, это было ожидаемо... но все равно тяжело.

Коганей внезапно встрепенулся и заговорил снова, явно позабыв, что они спешили на обед:

— А еще — знаешь, я вчера говорил с родителями… и внезапно понял, что совершенно не знаю, что делать после школы! В смысле — куда поступать и кем стать… Ну, не то чтобы у меня были какие-то любимые предметы или особые таланты… — он нахмурился, передернул плечами, словно ему было холодно и неуютно, но быстро переключился и с нетерпением спросил: — А ты уже решил?

Глаза у него так блестели искренним любопытством, что Ринноске смутился, посмотрел за окно сам, пытаясь решить, что ответить и как объяснить… Но Коганей расшифровал его реакцию сам, понимающе протянул:

— А-а, вот как… тоже пока сомневаешься… Но слушай, нам ведь тогда обязательно нужно идти в один университет и на один факультет! А то как же ты дальше будешь без такого уникального переводчика, как я?! — глаза Коганея вспыхнули тем нетерпеливым огнем, который всегда загорался в них, когда его посещала какая-то идея, обычно не самая легко осуществимая. — Да, да, я знаю, что до средней школы ты был без меня, но это же совсем другое дело. К тому же теперь я у тебя есть! В общем, решено! Будем поступать вместе! Так и скажу сегодня родителям и сестре. Наверное, они даже не удивятся…

Ринноске застыл, изумленно глядя на него и вдруг поняв, что не знает, как реагировать. Потому что эмоции переплелись противоречивым клубком: радость и желание оставаться вместе, что-то горячее глубоко в груди от осознания, что Коганей так заботится о нем — и виноватая грусть пополам с нежеланием, чтобы Коганей так подстраивался под Ринноске, отказывался ради него от своих интересов и стремлений. У него своя полноценная жизнь, он не приложение к Ринноске и не «уникальный переводчик»… вернее, Коганей как раз очень даже уникальный, но это не единственное его призвание!

Снег за окном прекратился, покрыв школьный двор тонким слоем белого кружева. Любоваться им было куда проще, чем думать о будущем.

От резкого дребезжания звонка они оба дружно вздрогнули, и Коганей с неловким смешком почесал в затылке:

— Упс, за тунцом в итоге не успели, извини… Да, а еще нам перед выпускным обязательно нужно сделать новую командную фотографию!

Давно привыкший к таким резким сменам темы Ринноске только кивнул, соглашаясь.

По правде говоря, он не помнил, отказывал ли Коганею хоть когда-либо хоть в чем-нибудь.

* * *

На привычном пятидесятом месте в списке учеников по итогам январских экзаменов Шинджи себя не нашел. Здравый смысл голосом сестры подсказывал, что смотреть надо ниже, где-нибудь во второй сотне. Шинджи почти не помнил, что отвечал во время тестов, хотя подготовка и отняла много сил и времени.

Свою фамилию он в итоге обнаружил на сорок втором месте из трехсот.

Моргнул, ущипнул себя и только после этого смог радостно подпрыгнуть. Страшный-страшный национальный тест, без хороших результатов которого не поступишь ни в один университет, даже в колледж не всякий возьмут, в действительности оказался совсем не страшным!

— Теперь я точно поступлю в твой университет! — объявил Шинджи, оторвавшись от изучения списка. Рико и Хьюга предсказуемо оказались в самом верху, а Изуки и Цучида в первой двадцатке. Результаты Митобе Шинджи посмотреть забыл, но был уверен, что там все в порядке.

В Митобе он никогда не сомневался. Подумав пару секунд, Шиджи ему это тоже сообщил — они как раз выбирались из толпы, собравшейся возле стенда с результатами. Митобе в ответ вдруг потрепал его по волосам — ну да, Митобе в нем тоже никогда не сомневался.

На обед они устроились так, чтобы из окна коридора можно было разглядеть во дворе закрытые в такое время года теннисные корты. При виде них на Шинджи привычно напала ностальгия: он будто услышал упругий стук мячей и свист воздуха, сопровождающий удары. Играть в теннис, особенно в самом начале, когда все получалось, было здорово! 

— Иногда мне хочется разыскать ракетку! Правда, потом я вспоминаю, что забросил ее куда-то в кладовку с остальным инвентарем, — Шинджи тяжело вздохнул. Он клятвенно обещал сестре разобрать «весь хлам от своих прошлых увлечений», как только станут известны результаты тестов. Может быть, удастся отложить уборку до конца вступительных экзаменов в университет? А там Акане и сама забудет!

Митобе похлопал его по плечу, привлекая к себе внимание, и, если Шинджи правильно все понял, предлагая свою помощь с кладовкой.

— Ты что! — вскинулся Шинджи. — Там же столько всего!

Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь обрисовать контуры хлама — и боксерская груша, и целая стопка кимоно для дзюдо, и самокат, и надоевшие уже модели, и детский велосипед, а вон в том углу — одна-единственная клюшка для гольфа, и бита для софтбола, и ролики, и где-то там, погребенная под воспоминаниями и неудачами, сумка с ракетками и пара мячиков.

Митобе пожал плечами: «И не с таким справлялись».

Шинджи на мгновение замер, раздумывая: Акане наверняка будет недовольна, если он привлечет еще кого-нибудь к разбору кладовки... но это ведь Митобе! Да какие тут размышления вообще могут быть!

— Ты настоящий друг! — объявил Шинджи и собрался Митобе за это замечательное качество обнять, но тот отгородился бенто, протянув коробочку ему. Шинджи сбился с мысли и рассеянно поблагодарил: есть ему совсем не хотелось. Он только заглянул под крышку, чтобы проверить, что его ждет сегодня. Хотелось начать с чего-нибудь сладкого. К сожалению, ничего такого Шинджи сегодня с собой из дома не захватил, но у него была смутная надежда, что о нем позаботились.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Митобе с улыбкой придвинул к нему свою сумку, и Шинджи сразу нащупал в боковом кармане сверток с домашним печеньем. Решил продолжить поиски — а вдруг какая-то печенька сбежала! — но наткнулся на фотокамеру. Пальцы скользнули по теплой коже чехла, который прямо-таки требовал взять его в руки.

— Я не буду фотографировать, только посмотрю, — пообещал Шинджи, вытаскивая камеру из чужой сумки. Он в самом деле боялся случайно нажать не туда и испортить кадр. И вообще фотоаппарат Митобе, тяжелый и теплый, вызывал уважение и трепет. И пах как-то по-другому, не так, как прочие. Наверное, это из-за пленки. 

Небо в объективе фотоаппарата казалось совсем далеким и маленьким, каким-то ненастоящим. Как будто уже отпечатанная фотография, даже пролетевшая птица была как росчерк чернил поверх готового рисунка. Шинджи опустил камеру, собираясь вернуть ее на место, и не удержался, сначала осмотрел окрестности в объектив, воображая себя настоящим шпионом с настоящим шпионским биноклем. Люди и стены школы мелькали смазанными пятнами — Шинджи вертелся слишком быстро. Он остановился и тогда увидел в фокусе смутно знакомую девушку из параллельного класса — кажется, химию она сдавала в том же кабинете, что и Шинджи с Митобе.

А сейчас явно шла прямо к ним. Шинджи настолько удивился, что почти не отдавал себе отчета в своих следующих действиях. Вскинул камеру, отрегулировал объектив — он ведь столько раз видел, как это делает Митобе! — и нажал на спуск.

Камера сухо щелкнула.

Через объектив казалось, что девушка еще далеко, но стоило опустить фотоаппарат, как Шинджи понял, что она уже стоит в нескольких шагах от Митобе.

— Извините, что помешала, — сказала девушка. На Шинджи она при этом не смотрела, обратив все внимание на Митобе. Может быть, школьная газета опять кого-то прислала за сделанными им фотографиями? Но они обычно передавали просьбы через Шинджи.

— Меня зовут Ясу Акеми. Мы вместе сдавали экзамены, Митобе-кун, — продолжила тем временем девушка, что-то доставая из сумки и протягивая Митобе.

Шинджи вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там такое.

Он вспомнил, что видел уже это имя сегодня — Ясу Акеми была третьей по успеваемости в их школе по результатам последних тестов. Это не особо помогло понять, что ей нужно от них с Митобе.

— Митобе говорит спасибо, — озвучил Шинджи, и Ясу наконец посмотрела на него. Поправила стильный широкий ободок в волосах — Шинджи такие видел в журналах Акане. Ясу просто смотрела, но Шинджи ощутил себя так, будто его взвесили и оценили. И сочли не самым интересным собеседником.

— Да, я догадалась, — строго сказала девушка.

Шинджи ясно услышал за ее словами: «Не вмешивайся», — и так удивился, что в самом деле прикусил язык. Он не привык к такому откровенно недоброжелательному отношению к себе и растерялся, не зная, как отреагировать. Открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же забыл, что именно хотел сказать. Потому что Ясу снова посмотрела на Митобе и улыбнулась ему:

— Митобе-кун, давай попробуем встречаться.

Шинджи подавился словами. Митобе, судя по его виду и трагически заломившимся бровям, — мыслями.

Пауза явно затягивалась. Мимо прошли двое одноклассников, возбужденно обсуждая результаты теста, и удивленно покосились на их застывшую троицу.

Ясу терпеливо ожидала ответа, спокойная и серьезная, словно никуда не торопилась. Но, похоже, Митобе отвечать был не готов. Шиджи замер, колеблясь и не зная, как поступить. Но точно нельзя оставлять их наедине! Как они разговаривать-то будут?! Конечно, явление Ясу и ее предложение были очень неожиданными... но ведь здорово же! И совершенно правильно, Митобе точно заслужил отдых и срочное отвлечение от забот, Шинджи же знал, как он готовился, и как переживал из-за этих экзаменов! Так что самое время переключиться на что-то новое и позитивное!

Поэтому Шинджи решил взять решение проблемы на себя и шагнул вперед, уверенно объявив:

— Конечно же, он согласен! Он очень рад, просто стесняется, ну, ты же понимаешь! Когда ты свободна?

Митобе неожиданно сильно сжал его плечо — может быть, от волнения? Но для решения подобных вопросов и есть друзья. Особенно такие, как Шинджи.

Он похлопал Митобе по руке, надеясь успокоить.

Ясу тихо хмыкнула и кивнула, потом чуть нахмурилась, возможно, вспоминая свое расписание. Шинджи не сомневался, что у нее в голове что-то вроде органайзера, даже представил, как Ясу выискивает там свободное время. А стоило ли ждать? Ведь решительные парни точно больше нравятся девушкам! Надо действовать!

— Может быть, завтра? — предложил Шинджи. Правда, это было его решение, а не Митобе... но завтра Митобе все равно свободен, почему бы и не сходить на свидание? — Давай свой номер, договоримся о месте попозже вечером, идет? Нам просто надо на тренировку бежать!

Тренировок у них не было с самого завершения Зимнего Кубка, из клуба они ушли, как и положено, но чем еще закончить разговор, Шинджи просто не представлял. Как принято прощаться с девушкой, которой нравится твой лучший друг, если ты организовываешь им свидание?! Обязательно нужно будет посоветоваться с Акане сегодня вечером.

— Я бы хотела прийти на вашу тренировку, — задумчиво сказала Ясу. — Но не могу сегодня. Может быть, в другой раз?

Шинджи и Митобе синхронно кивнули, и она улыбнулась.

Так, теперь, наверное, нужно обменяться телефонными номерами! Шинджи потянулся выхватить из сумки Митобе его мобильник, но в последний момент опомнился и отступил в сторону. И наконец перестал загораживать Митобе от Ясу.

Наверняка Шинджи сделал не все, что мог, но пока результат его устраивал. Лишь чувство то ли незавершенности, то ли еще чего неприятно дергало изнутри. Шинджи старался не обращать на это внимания, пока они шли обратно в свой класс. По пути волнение улеглось, правда, только у него. Митобе все еще выглядел встревоженным.

— Надеюсь, у вас все получится, и я смогу передать тебя в надежные руки! — Шинджи поправил ремень сумки на плече и пошел спиной вперед. — О, да не сомневайся! У нее точно надежные, ты ее видел вообще? Отличница! Симпатичная! Наверняка жутко умная и ответственная. Будет помогать тебе воспитывать мелких!

Он потянулся похлопать Митобе по плечу, чтобы поддержать, заглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Никак не пойму, чего ты так волнуешься. Я же рядом!

Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но тут его сильно толкнули в спину, и Шинджи чуть не потерял равновесие. Митобе успел поймать его, не давая упасть. Внимательно посмотрел сверху вниз, тяжело вздохнул и улыбнулся.

Вот теперь все вернулось на свои места.

* * *

Место для первого свидания выбрал Коганей. Вернее, не выбрал, а посоветовал… но так настойчиво, что проще было не спорить и согласиться сразу. И всю дорогу от автобусной остановки он настойчиво тащил Ринноске за собой за руку, словно считал, что иначе тот сбежит.

— Между прочим, я специально превозмог себя и спросил совета об идеальном свидании и о вкусах современных девушек у сестры — а ты знаешь, какая она у меня! — Коганей демонстративно содрогнулся и еще раз сверился с адресом в телефоне. — Вообще она явно что-то подозревает и замучила меня вопросами, но я не поддался. Так что цени мой подвиг!

Ринноске ценил. Правда ценил. Но это не меняло того факта, что сейчас он предпочел бы оказаться в каком-нибудь совершенно другом месте. Особенно когда они наконец добрались до кафе и устроились за небольшим столиком в углу — настолько небольшим, что у Ринноске не помещались под него колени и пришлось сесть боком. Кафе было выполнено в европейском стиле, но щедро украшено символикой с Хелло Китти: она была повсюду — на розовых стенах, на таких же розовых скатертях, на чашках (разумеется, тоже розовых), даже на салфетках… Ринноске в своих старых потертых джинсах и белой рубашке — Коганей настоял, что одеться нужно полуофициально, и долго инструктировал по телефону — чувствовал себя здесь совершенно неуместным, а еще слишком громоздким и неуклюжим. Боязно было повернуться, чтобы не задеть ненароком что-нибудь хрупкое: вся приобретенная на баскетбольных тренировках ловкость словно куда-то разом испарилась.

На самом деле, в обстановку идеально вписывался только Коганей, похожий на возбужденного взъерошенного кота — даже Ясу, когда она наконец пришла (ровно в час, как и было условлено), в своем простом темно-фиолетовом платье казалась слишком серьезной и строгой для такой обстановки, в отличие от щебетавших за соседним столиком ярко разодетых девочек из средней школы.

Ясу спокойно подошла к ним, поздоровалась первой, села за стол, аккуратно подогнув юбку, и, глядя прямо в глаза Ринноске, сказала:

— Спасибо, что пришли.

Он вздрогнул, отвернулся, стиснул под столешницей кулак, чтобы как-то унять нервную дрожь. Кажется, Коганей громко рассуждал о том, что это Ринноске просто так стесняется, не нужно обращать внимание, и давайте уже что-нибудь закажем, говорят, тут есть даже баумкухен!

Чашечки на столе были совсем крошечные. И Ясу, несмотря на свою показную строгость и уверенность в себе, тоже казалась совсем крошечной и хрупкой, как все девушки — Ринноске и своих собственных младших сестер каждый раз подхватывал на руки с опасливой осторожностью, боясь случайно сломать.

К сожалению, он слишком плохо умел отказывать людям в просьбах. Вернее, вообще не умел.

Вчера вечером, после признания, когда Коганей ненадолго отвлекся и отбежал поговорить с Хьюгой, которого заметил на другом конце коридора, Ринноске снова заметил Ясу и приблизился к ней, пытаясь решиться, придумать, как объяснить, как показать, что он благодарен, но совсем не готов и не хочет вводить ее в заблуждение…

Но она его опередила, уверенно встретила его взгляд и негромко произнесла:

— Ты хочешь отказаться, я знаю. Но я прошу: дай мне шанс.

И Ринноске осталось только согласиться.

Так что теперь, сутки спустя, они сидели втроем в чересчур розовом кафе, ждали свой заказ — какие-то пирожные, Ринноске не отследил, что они успели заказать, хотя ему предстояло платить, но Коганей знал его вкусы и всегда заказывал за него… и Ринноске ощущал себя так, словно забрел сюда по ошибке. Где-то на дороге своей жизни случайно свернул не туда.

— Общайтесь, общайтесь, не обращайте на меня внимания! — замахал руками Коганей, сияя широкой довольной улыбкой. — Не хочу вам мешать… Я тут просто говорящее привидение, даже незаметней Куроко! Буду лишь переводить!

Однако, вопреки своим собственным словам, он нетерпеливо ерзал на стуле, явно желая вмешаться — Ясу завела разговор про экзамены, и Ринноске обрадовался шансу просто кивать или качать головой в ответ на ее реплики. Но в итоге Коганей не выдержал и все же влез в разговор с прямолинейным вопросом:

— Почему ты выбрала именно Митобе?

Ринноске вздрогнул от неожиданности, но Коганей не заметил, возбужденно продолжив:

— Нет, в смысле, он отличный парень и вообще прекрасен во всех отношениях, и это я еще не говорю о том, как великолепно он готовит! Ну, понятное дело, что я предвзят, это право лучшего друга, но Митобе правда классный — только как это поняла ты?

Ринноске почувствовал, что ему становится жарко, воротник рубашки туго стягивал горло, и совершенно непонятно было, куда смотреть — особенно когда тебя обсуждают так, словно тебя тут на самом деле нет.

Ясу осторожно поставила чашечку на блюдце, поправила ободок в волосах и, ненадолго задумавшись, объявила:

— Митобе-кун спокойный, серьезный и молчаливый. Спроси любую девушку — это главные достоинства в мужчине, — но прежде, чем Ринноске успел поперхнуться слюной от смущения, Ясу дернула уголком губ в ироничной улыбке и пояснила: — У нас просто общие интересы, и я подумала, что стоит попробовать.

Ее нехарактерная для девушки откровенность удивляла и одновременно почему-то будила в Ринноске сочувствие — наверняка совсем не ту эмоцию, на которую рассчитывала сама Ясу.

Коганей удивленно откинулся назад, так сильно, что едва не рухнул на пол — Ринноске едва успел ухватить его стул за спинку.

— А? В смысле, это какие? То есть, ты тоже интересуешься баскетболом?! — недоверчиво воскликнул Коганей, потом поскреб в затылке. — Хотя нет, вряд ли, тогда бы ты наверняка ходила на наши тренировки… Или ты про химию? Погоди, или вы вместе состоите в Комитете здоровья?.. Я запутался!

Вид у него вдруг сделался такой растерянный, что Ринноске инстинктивно протянул руку, чтобы успокаивающе погладить его по плечу… но в последний момент опомнился и просто снова ухватился за спинку чужого стула.

Собственные эмоции он в этот момент мог бы описать как неуверенное удивление оттого, что, вопреки обыкновению, Коганей не угадал сразу же, с первой попытки.

Когда они сдавали в январе национальный централизованный тест, Ринноске дважды попал в одну группу с Ясу, они даже сидели рядом, и он одолжил ей свой запасной карандаш, когда ее сломался. Но он не придал этому мимолетному взаимодействию значения и даже постеснялся улыбнуться в ответ на благодарность… А потом после окончания теста случайно рассыпал заложенные в тетрадку фотографии — самые лучшие он всегда носил с собой, на память и на удачу, — и Ясу помогла ему их собрать, похвалив в процессе качество снимков и ощутимую в них любовь к моделям. После чего вдруг сообщила, что тоже любит фотографировать, рассказала про свою фотокамеру, и Ринноске выслушал с искренним интересом, а не просто из вежливости.

И теперь не знал, что делать дальше.

Тем временем Коганей, так и не дождавшись внятного ответа на свой вопрос, перескочил на следующий:

— Слушай, я вот чему еще удивился… Четырнадцатое февраля ведь скоро — почему ты не подождала и не стала признаваться традиционно, ну, с шоколадом и прочим? У нас одноклассницы всю последнюю неделю только об этом трещат, типа последний год в школе же!

Ринноске прикрыл глаза и подумал о том, что ему очень хотелось бы сейчас провалиться сквозь пол. Он даже готов потом этот самый пол починить. Субботний полдень гудел вокруг воркованием влюбленных парочек, звоном чайных чашек и фирменной музыкой Хелло Китти, слишком сладкой и въедливой.

— Это допрос? — скептически уточнила Ясу, но все же ответила со все той же непривычной откровенностью: — Я решила, что не стоит тратить время. Его и так осталось уже немного.

И Ринноске невольно вздрогнул — потому что эти слова прозвучали слишком похоже на неизбежный приговор и повлекли за собой давние мысли, которые совсем не хотелось думать сейчас.

Он совершенно забыл, что находится в центре внимания, поэтому едва не вздрогнул снова, когда Ясу перевела на него внимательный взгляд и уточнила:

— Что он говорит сейчас?

К сожалению, эту его эмоцию Коганей сумел правильно прочитать и озвучил вслух:

— Ему неуютно, и еще он переживает, что делает что-то не так… Да ладно тебе, дружище, я же уже говорил, что я с тобой!

Ринноске изо всех сил постарался загнать поглубже непрошеные тревожные мысли и улыбнулся в ответ простодушной искренности этого заявления.

* * *

Кладовка со старыми вещами встретила Шинджи пылью, унылой тусклой лампочкой и полным осознанием того, что всю свою жизнь он занимался совсем не тем, чем нужно.

— Эй, это же не могут быть только мои вещи! — крикнул он в сторону комнаты сестры.

— Вполне вероятно, — Акане высунулась в коридор. — Но ты же обещал разгрести весь мусор в кладовке. Твой или не твой. Уточнения же не было. А уговор есть уговор.

— Это нечестно! — проворчал Шинджи себе под нос, но решительно шагнул вперед.

Под ногу попалась какая-то доска, о предназначении которой он догадывался весьма смутно, и Шинджи не удержал равновесия, влетел в кучу коробок. К счастью, они все оказались вполне комфортными для приземления, только пыльными.

Насколько все-таки проще было бы разбираться здесь не в одиночку!

Митобе наверняка успел бы его поймать... или, скорее, просто не дал бы запнуться об эту дурацкую деревяшку.

Шинджи вздохнул: после вчерашнего разговора с Ясу ему было неловко просто так беспокоить Митобе.

Ясу, как будто зная о том, что Митобе в школу приходит позднее, потому что сначала провожает братьев и сестер, поймала сегодня Шинджи перед уроками. На этот раз она показалась ему совсем не такой идеальной и невозмутимой внешне. Наверное, потому что немного волновалась. Шинджи даже порадовался, что с ней Митобе повезло. Пусть и не так сильно, как ей повезло с ним.

Правда, радость вышла совсем не долгой. Потому что Ясу попросила его больше не ходить на их с Митобе встречи.

«Это не потому, что ты мешаешь, Коганей-кун, — уверила она, поправляя несуществующую складку на воротнике блузки. — И я благодарна тебе за помощь. Но дальше я справлюсь сама».

Шинджи очень хотел возразить, но не смог придумать, как именно. И он сам не понимал, почему так против того, чтобы оставлять ее с Митобе наедине — Ясу ведь говорила все логично, и у нее наверняка был целый план по распознаванию ответов Митобе, а еще она явно не собиралась сдаваться… и не мог ведь Шинджи вечно быть на их свиданиях третьим лишним…

Поэтому он взял себя в руки и сказал Ясу, что она просто идеальная девушка, Митобе вряд ли мог о такой мечтать. Так что Шинджи согласился больше не мешать и лишь попросил быть поаккуратнее с чувствами его друга.

И только потом, когда Ясу попрощалась и ушла, Шинджи ощутил себя невозможно одиноким. На самом деле, он больше всего хотел, чтобы поаккуратнее обошлись с его собственными чувствами тоже! Не оставляли его так просто в стороне, будто он был неважным, ненужным и только мешался.

Эти свидания, на которые он ходил вместе с Митобе и Ясу, поначалу казались забавной игрой. Как в детстве: а давай притворимся, будто вы муж и жена, а я — друг семьи!

А теперь игра закончилась. Вернее, его из этой игры просто исключили, а сами продолжили без него. И уверенность Ясу, что они обойдутся без Шинджи, сильно выбила его из колеи.

Он даже забыл позвать Митобе с собой разбирать кладовку. И не кричать же было ему в спину после того, как они разошлись на перекрестке, или еще как-то беспокоить потом. Может быть, у них с Ясу как раз сегодня первое — настоящее — свидание. Без всяких лишних свидетелей-переводчиков.

Интересно, куда они пойдут? Чем займутся?

Как Шинджи ни старался, он не мог представить себе ни разговор этих двоих наедине, ни место, которое они могли бы выбрать для своего свидания. Пошли ли они в привычные для Митобе места? Например, на детскую площадку, где необходимо было присматривать за самыми младшими братьями и сестрой Митобе. Или во дворик частной музыкальной школы, где занимался один из его братьев. Или на стритбольную площадку с одиноким обшарпанным кольцом... Она находилась как раз на полпути между их домами, и именно на ней Шинджи впервые увидел, как Митобе играет в баскетбол.

Между прочим, это случилось только в конце средней школы! Мог бы и раньше признаться, показать и позвать к себе в клуб! Хотя тогда — как Шинджи подозревал — его собственная баскетбольная карьера закончилась бы, не успев начаться. Все-таки многое зависит от команды! Шинджи не был уверен, смог бы он играть где-нибудь, кроме Сейрин. Ему хотелось заниматься баскетболом и после окончания старшей школы, но Шинджи прекрасно понимал, что в одиночку его запал перегорит быстрее, чем начнется первый матч. Он очень надеялся на то, что они с Митобе поступят в один университет и продолжат играть вместе... но если у Митобе сложатся отношения с Ясу, не бросит ли он баскетбол вообще?

Шинджи представил себе подобную неутешительную картину будущего и мысленно содрогнулся.

И больше из желания доказать себе, что он и один чего-то стоит, собрался и пошел на знакомую площадку, отложив разбор кладовки на потом.

Он сделал несколько кругов, разминаясь и осматриваясь по сторонам. Слабую надежду на то, что Митобе как-то узнает, почувствует и придет, Шинджи старательно оберегал от жестокой реальности.

Он забил три трехочковых подряд и даже не ощутил никакой радости от этого.

Что-то шло не так, и Шинджи понимал, что именно: ему срочно нужен был Митобе рядом. Проблема была только в том, что это, кажется, теперь стало невозможно.

* * *

Ринноске всегда любил химию. Она была четкой и последовательной наукой с точно предсказуемым результатом, если сделаешь все правильно, а главное — не требовала лишних слов. Даже названия элементов тут заменялись условными символами и сокращениями.

Может быть, именно из-за этой любви к химии он так полюбил фотографию.

В маленькой тесной ванной было совсем темно, если не считать узкую полоску света под дверью, но Ринноске точно знал, где что стоит, и мог уверенно делать все ощупью. В этот раз ему нужно было проявить черно-белую пленку, но он решил поэкспериментировать с оттенком и добавить немного сиреневого с помощью кофенола. Относить пленки для проявки в специальные лаборатории он не любил — прежде всего потому, что не хотел показывать запечатленные на них мгновения чужим людям.

Растворы были приготовлены заранее, осталось только перепроверить по памяти, все ли он правильно сделал.

— Двести пятьдесят миллилитров воды, две чайных ложки кальцинированной соды, четыре чайных ложки растворимого кофе… две части фиксажа… таймер, мешалка, щипцы, прищепки…

Собственный голос — едва различимый в темноте чуть хриплый шепот — казался странным и непривычным, почти чужим. Ринноске отставил на полку пластиковую мензурку, которую задумчиво вертел в пальцах, и устало потер переносицу.

Он никогда не любил говорить вслух — а может, просто разучился к средней школе. Слишком много младших братьев и сестер, которым нужно было дать выговориться и которых нужно было выслушать, так что самому Ринноске времени на слова обычно не оставалось. Но иногда он все-таки говорил наедине с самим собой, когда никто не мог увидеть и услышать — просто чтобы не забыть, как это делается.

Ринноске медленно выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь и отгоняя прочь все посторонние мысли, и зарядил пленку в бачок.

К тому времени, когда он закончил с проявкой и вернулся в свою комнату, дождливое воскресное утро успело смениться не менее дождливым днем. Они с Коганеем договорились прогуляться после обеда, но, похоже, придется перенести встречу куда-нибудь под крышу. Судя по пяти сообщениям от Коганея, тот пришел к такому же выводу и предложил просто сходить в «Маджи Бургер» — там в этом месяце разыгрывалась пластиковая модель из ностальгической серии, посвященной Грендайзеру. Ринноске улыбнулся даже прежде, чем осознал, что делает это, и послал смайлик в знак согласия.

А потом перевел взгляд на кровать и чуть нахмурился. На плотном белом листе ватмана была выложена почти завершенная композиция из его лучших и самых любимых фотографий — не хватало всего двух, и он очень надеялся, что сегодняшний эксперимент с кофенолом принесет достойные плоды, потому что времени почти не осталось.

Ринноске провел ладонью над снимками, не касаясь, чтобы не испачкать отпечатками пальцев. Новогодний колокол, в который они ходили бить всей командой, чтобы загадать желания. Мамина любимая пассифлора, похожая на почетный орден. Натюрморт из забытых на столе очков отца и старой фотопленки. Накрытый обеденный стол. Ленты в волосах старшей из его младших сестер. Отражение в луже — ноги Хьюги и стоящей напротив него Рико. Спина спящего Коганея, расслабленно изогнутая на солнце, как у кота — хотя Коганей весь целиком напоминал кота, даже бодрствующий, особенно если щурился на солнце или безотчетно подставлялся под руку, когда Ринноске осторожно клал ладонь ему на плечо… но такого Коганея поймать в кадр сложно, он слишком подвижный и не умеет сидеть на месте спокойно, поэтому проще было фотографировать его именно спящим…

Ринноске усилием воли встряхнулся, скользнул взглядом по остальным снимкам — грызущий погремушку Ниго, смеющийся Киеши, розовые лепестки на баскетбольном мяче… все его братья и сестры, разлегшиеся на траве кругом, как лучи солнца…

Внезапный стук в дверь, легкий и неуверенный, заставил его вздрогнуть и удивленно обернуться, безотчетно закрывая спиной лист ватмана.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянула Мияко, самая младшая из его сестер, шмыгнула красным простуженным носом и спросила:

— Братик, братик, а почему братик Шинджи давно не заходил к нам на ужин?

Ринноске застыл, не зная, что ответить, что придумать — хотя бы как объяснение самому себе… Но Мияко снова хлюпнула носом и сама предположила:

— Вы сейчас очень заняты с экзаменами, да?

И Ринноске с малодушным облегчением кивнул.

Личико сестры просветлело, она на всякий случай уточнила:

— Но вы ведь видитесь в школе, да? — и подытожила: — Тогда все хорошо! — потом еще немного помялась на пороге в нерешительности и наконец попросила: — Братик, давай поиграем в веревочки?

Ринноске снова кивнул, на сей раз с более легким сердцем, и достал из ящика завязанный на концах ярко-зеленый шнурок, знаком показав сестре, чтобы подождала его на кухне — все равно пора готовить обед. Мияко весело хихикнула и убежала.

Кошачью колыбель изначально была для него способом увлечь и утихомирить своих младших — у Хиро всегда было рассеянное внимание, а Чигуса в детстве очень любила фокусы, как и все остальные, кроме разве что чересчур серьезного Наоки, но в итоге Ринноске полюбил эту игру сам. Она помогала успокоиться, сосредоточиться, а еще позволяла разминать и тренировать пальцы, развивая гибкость, что никогда не было лишним в баскетболе. И очень важно не ошибиться, ведь веревочки путаются, приходится расплетать их и начинать все сначала — но зато, если получится, выходит идеальная гармония, обманчиво простая и элегантная на вид, четкость и строгость линий, чем-то напоминающая кристаллическую решетку.

Единственная проблема — играть в кошачью колыбель лучше вдвоем, а не в одиночку.

На кухне Ринноске быстро справился с приготовлениями к обеду, поставил вариться рис, а потом с привычной ловкостью навертел на пальцах базовую фигуру игры. Мияко с притворной серьезностью зааплодировала, а потом уселась напротив, протянула руки и зажала большими и указательными пальцами противоположные края шнурка, потянув на себя. Ринноске с улыбкой следил за ней, иногда поправляя неверные движения — теплые и нежные прикосновения ее маленьких пальчиков к его загрубевшим широким ладоням слегка щекотали и вызывали безотчетную улыбку. И невольно почему-то вспомнился контраст между ладонями Ринноске и Коганея, когда они так же играли в кошачью колыбель в средней школе.

Жаль, что он не мог тогда это сфотографировать.

* * *

Через пару дней ноги сами в очередной раз привели Шинджи на стритбольную площадку. У него снова образовался свободный вечер, который не получилось занять ни учебой, ни уборкой, ни даже отвлечься на любимую коллекцию моделей, которая тоже требовала к себе внимания хозяина. Просто за что бы Шинджи ни взялся, он периодически ловил себя на том, что начинает говорить вслух, даже оглядывается через плечо, чтобы проверить реакцию Митобе. Но Митобе там, разумеется, не было.

Шинджи все сильнее злился на себя, пытался переключиться на что-либо другое, но снова сталкивался с той же проблемой.

В итоге он решил, что ему не помешает физическая нагрузка. Поэтому пошел на пробежку, которая неожиданно закончилась на знакомой стритбольной площадке.

А там внезапно уже оказались Хьюга и Изуки. Наконец-то эти двое вынырнули из учебы и решили заняться более приятным делом! Похоже, этот бесполезный вечер еще можно спасти! Шинджи помахал им и побежал быстрее.

Правда, вместо приветствия Хьюга хмуро его осмотрел с ног до головы и проворчал:

— Мы рассчитывали, что вы будете здесь вместе с Митобе. Хотели сыграть два на два.

Шинджи развел руками.

— Митобе страшно занят! — объявил он и осекся. Он не знал, как продолжить рассказ о том, чем же именно так страшно занят Митобе. Делиться новостями о его личной жизни ни с кем не хотелось. Хотя Шинджи уже был не особо к этому причастен, да и Митобе скорее всего не будет против, у него вообще секретов нет...

— Кто-то из его младших заболел? — предположил Хьюга, не дождавшись продолжения. — Или это ты заболел, соврал, что сидишь дома, а сам сбежал на площадку?

— Я никогда не врал Митобе! — тут же оскорбился Шинджи. Вышло куда более экспрессивно, чем он хотел.

Хьюга явно удивился его реакции, но развивать тему не стал — только пристально посмотрел на Шинджи, но потом обернулся к кольцу и пару раз подкинул мяч, будто прицеливался:

— Ладно, как скажешь, Кога. Но все-таки что там с Митобе? Может, позвоним ему, пока играть не начали? 

— Хьюга хочет новые броски опробовать, а для этого нужен высокий игрок, — извиняющимся тоном добавил Изуки, после чего задумчиво выдал: — Для выражения высоких чувств ведь нужно стремиться к невыразимым вершинам!

— Изуки, заткнись!!! — привычно прорычал Хьюга.

Шинджи озадаченно улыбнулся. Ему иногда хотелось как-то положительно отреагировать на шутки Изуки, чтобы тот так не расстраивался, но обычно он просто не понимал, когда нужно смеяться.

Поэтому Шинджи на всякий случай проигнорировал каламбур и наконец ответил на вопрос:

— Я же говорю, Митобе сейчас занят, — он вздохнул и безотчетно нахмурился, пробормотав: — Мы же не хотим помешать его свиданию, да?

— Его… свиданию? — повторил Хьюга и прищурился, внимательно смотря на Шинджи. Под его взглядом даже стало неуютно. — Погоди, а ты разве не должен тогда следить из кустов?

— Я не знаю, где они, — честно признался Шинджи и сокрушенно вздохнул. — Но я бы всех позвал, если бы знал, из каких кустов вид лучше!

— Ага, как когда мы за капитаном и тренером следили, — кивнул Изуки, подхватывая его сокрушенный вздох. — Правда, они нас заметили быстро.

Он укоризненно посмотрел на Хьюгу.

— Идиоты, это не было свиданием, мы для клуба всякое покупали! — Хьюга возмущенно посмотрел в ответ, потом нехорошо усмехнулся и перехватил мяч поудобнее. — Я устал от вас обоих. Так что сейчас оба получите!

Играть против всех было даже интересно. Правда, все время хотелось отдать пас — причем не только Изуки или Хьюге, если они стояли в удобной позиции. Нет, Шинджи упорно высматривал под кольцом Митобе.

И это неожиданно помогло ему играть более собранно. Шинджи даже забил пару раз из-за дуги, а еще заблокировал Хьюгу, выбив из его рук мяч так, что тот улетел в противоположный конец площадки.

Прямо в огромную лужу.

Играть дальше мокрым грязным мячом никому не хотелось, к тому же уже темнело, так что они решили расходиться по домам.

На прощание довольный итоговым счетом Хьюга смерил Шинджи еще одним внимательным взглядом и заявил:

— Не волнуйся так, это же не конец вашей дружбы. А то у тебя такой вид, будто ты смысл жизни потерял, а не Митобе на пару дней, — он хмыкнул и поправил очки. — Хотя о чем это я, будто у тебя был смысл жизни!

Шинджи мог бы заявить, что смыслом его жизни является стремление освоить двадцать пять профессий до двадцати пяти лет, но спорить не хотелось. Тем более что Хьюга попал в цель. Не то чтобы Шинджи серьезно задумывался над смыслом или целью собственного существования. Просто Митобе занимал в его личном списке самого важного в этой жизни одну из верхних позиций.

* * *

За все выходные Ринноске ни разу не вспомнил о своей «девушке» и в понедельник ощутил себя страшно виноватым.

Но сделать что-либо или как-то исправиться он не успел — потому что именно в понедельник произошло внезапное событие, которое поменяло… или, скорее, наконец определило слишком многое.

На улице все дышало весной — свежими листьями, горячим асфальтом и цветочными лепестками. Почти все вступительные экзамены закончились, до школьного выпускного осталось совсем немного, и у третьегодок внезапно вновь появилось немного свободного времени — кажется, они уже успели позабыть, что с ним делать.

И тогда их всех решительно собрала Рико и объявила, что они возвращаются в клуб. Пусть всего на несколько дней — но им необходимо тренироваться, чтобы не потерять форму и не опозориться в выбранных университетах и колледжах, раз уж большинство из них планировали заниматься спортом и дальше. Это предложение казалось вполне логичным — хотя, разумеется, никто просто не рискнул спорить с тренером, слишком наглядно представляя себе возможные последствия.

Снова оказаться в родном спортзале, в котором свершилось столь многое, было странно… но в то же время правильно. И обманчиво легко представить, что ничего не изменилось, взрослая ответственная жизнь далеко, а у них есть еще целый год в школе, который можно провести всем вместе, не разлучаясь.

Отвыкшие мускулы протестовали и ныли, но Ринноске все равно довольно быстро втянулся в привычный ритм тренировки. Первым закончил разминку, помог Коганею с растяжкой, хотя тот почему-то пытался отстраниться с нервным смехом и уверениями, что справится сам.

Они провели тренировочный матч — третьегодки против второгодок, — который после двух четвертей окончился ничьей. Мяч со звоном отлетал от покрытия и рвался из рук, словно у него была своя собственная воля, и удержать его оказалось непросто. Пот струился по лицу, заливая глаза, и икры болели от неожиданной нагрузки, но внутри все буквально пело и дрожало от знакомого упоенного восторга и азарта, несмотря на сорванное дыхание. До чего же обидно, что пришлось временно отказаться от всего этого из-за экзаменов!

Коганей с протяжным стоном без сил рухнул на скамейку и растекся по ней, благодарно булькнув что-то, когда ему предложили полотенце. Ринноске улыбнулся, глядя на него, а потом повернулся к пустым трибунам — и нет, ему не показалось во время игры: в тенях действительно сидела одинокая человеческая фигура.

Судя по всему, заметил неожиданного гостя не он один: Хьюга наклонился к Рико и, чуть нахмурившись, негромко спросил:

— Кто это?

Она задумчиво прикусила губу, явно пытаясь скрыть тревогу:

— Широяма-сан, тренер частного университета «Аки Хикари». Он хороший знакомый папы и был у нас в гостях на прошлой неделе, тогда же попросил разрешения поприсутствовать на какой-нибудь из наших тренировок.

— Да ладно! — шепотом ахнул стоявший неподалеку от них Фукуда, чуть не выронив полотенце. — Вербовщик?!

Никто из них не сомневался, что Кагами обязательно предложат спортивную стипендию — и вполне возможно, что Куроко тоже. Но до их выпуска оставался еще целый год. За кем же могли прийти сейчас?

Ответить Рико не успела — гость начал спускаться с трибун. Это оказался беловолосый старик, высокий и сухой, как палка. Он неторопливо приблизился, явно ничуть не смущенный всеобщей растерянностью, официально представился, по-отечески улыбнулся Рико и объявил:

— Я наблюдал за вами. Хорошая тренировочная игра — видно, что вы отличная сработанная команда и прекрасно чувствуете друг друга, даже играя на разных сторонах. Ну, думаю, иного и не следовало ожидать от победителей Зимнего Кубка!

У него был пронзительный острый взгляд и смеховые морщинки вокруг глаз — детали из тех, которые Ринноске привык подмечать объективом фотокамеры.

— П-простите, а вы… вы ведь пришли, чтобы кого-то пригласить? — вдруг спросил не то смущенный, не то испуганный Фурихата — очевидно, Кавахара с Фукудой взяли его на слабо и подбили задать этот вопрос, который на самом деле был интересен всем собравшимся. Даже Коганей нашел в себе силы отскрестись от скамейки и вежливо поприветствовать гостя вместе с остальными.

Широяма на мгновение замер, потом улыбнулся шире и достал из-за пазухи красочный буклет.

— Что ж, думаю, это было довольно очевидно. В вашей команде действительно собрались замечательные игроки, каждый из которых уникален по-своему, но наш университет, внимательно рассмотрев все возможные кандидатуры, остановился именно на этом человеке — разумеется, если он согласится принять наше предложение о стипендии. Дело в том, что наши выпускники в основном становятся тренерами, можно сказать, это наша неофициальная специализация… Так вот.

Ринноске инстинктивно напрягся, сам не зная почему. Все остальные затаили дыхание в ожидании, только Коганей сонно моргал.

А гость выдержал театральную паузу, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием, — и вдруг шагнул именно к нему.

К Коганею.

Тот уставился на протянутый красочный буклет с непониманием и изумлением, такими огромными глазами, каких Ринноске никогда прежде у него не видел. На всякий случай оглянулся, проверяя, нет ли кого-то у него за спиной, и наконец слабым голосом уточнил:

— Я?..

Ринноске очень хотелось привычным жестом ободряюще сжать его плечо, но он стоял слишком далеко.

— Именно! — уверенно объявил Широяма, цепким взглядом изучая его растерянное лицо. — У тебя очень хороший потенциал, Коганей-кун, и ты способен быстро развиваться. Но самое главное — твоя уникальная обучаемость! Если не ошибаюсь, ты ведь впервые взял баскетбольный мяч в руки в начале старшей школы? И всего за год достиг удивительных результатов, которые продолжил столь же стремительно развивать! Ты работаешь ради команды, поддерживая их и предоставляя шанс остальным, иногда ради этого даже подставляя себя под удар — фигурально выражаясь, разумеется.

Коганей все еще растерянно смотрел на вербовщика, кажется, даже не моргая. А у Ринноске словно невидимый железный кулак сжал все внутри — «фигурально выражаясь». Особенно фигурально это вышло в тот раз, когда Коганей вылетел за мячом за ограничительную линию и врезался в скамейку запасных.

На несколько секунд в спортзале повисла изумленная тишина — если не считать подпрыгивающий стук выроненного кем-то мяча.

— Вот так штука, это вам не шутка… — едва слышно пробормотал себе под нос Изуки, не пытаясь привлечь внимание остальных к своему новому каламбуру.

Коганей наконец отмер, стиснул кулаки, не решаясь взять протянутый буклет, и неуверенно выдавил:

— Но… но я совсем не собирался… в смысле… я просто… ну, думал поступать в другое место… э…

Ринноске почувствовал, что хмурится. И что в какой-то момент тоже успел стиснуть кулаки до боли, а сам этого даже не заметил.

Широяма вздохнул и потер подбородок, задумчиво разглядывая свою жертву:

— Я понимаю, мне стоило прийти с предложением раньше. Но все же — подумай о своем будущем, Коганей-кун, — с этими словами он все-таки вручил ему буклет и глянцевую карточку визитки. — Если у тебя возникнут какие-либо вопросы — можешь смело звонить мне.

После этого Широяма довольно быстро распрощался с остальными и ушел, но Ринноске за ним больше не следил — все его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на Коганее.

Чувства внутри совсем смешались, противоречивые и спутанные. Наверное, сильнее всего все же были гордость и радость за друга. Наконец-то можно не беспокоиться, что тот откажется от своих шансов и желаний ради самого Ринноске. И такая стипендия — это ведь отличная возможность, как можно ее упустить!

Но одновременно горло тисками сдавила глупая обидная тоска, что теперь они не будут все время вместе… Ясу была права: времени осталось совсем мало. Хотя то, что они с Коганеем поступят в разные университеты, ведь совсем не означает, что они больше не будут лучшими друзьями и перестанут видеться!

Ринноске сделал глубокий вдох, преодолел пару разделявших их шагов и, ласково потрепав и без того взъерошенные каштановые волосы, подбадривающе улыбнулся со всей искренностью, которую оказался способен в этот момент наскрести глубоко в себе.

Вот только… Их общение никогда не было односторонним, и как Коганей умел понимать мысли и чувства по лицу Ринноске — точно так же и Ринноске мог читать все выражения лица Коганея.

Почему же тот был сейчас совсем не рад?

* * *

Кладовка уже начала казаться более знакомой, чем его собственная комната. Шинджи очень старался ни о чем не думать, но все равно все валилось из рук с удвоенной силой. Он даже не был уверен, что способен сейчас простучать мячом по полу нужное количество раз. Да он бы этот мяч просто не удержал!

Как не смог удержать найденную за велосипедом старую спортивную сумку. Шинджи только приподнял ее за пыльный ремень, как тот, будто змея, вырвался у него из рук. Сумка с грохотом рухнула на пол.

Шинджи оттряхнул пыль с ладоней и решил, что хватит с него на сегодня уборки. Хотя Акане наверняка снова будет ворчать, что он ни одно дело не доводит до конца... но он же довел! Тех же Митобе и Ясу до самостоятельных свиданий, и Митобе потом не выглядел расстроенным, скорее, сильно задумчивым. Вот. Достижение — устроил личную жизнь лучшему другу!

Только непонятно, почему от этого так неспокойно и почти неприятно.

Шинджи уже не знал, чем еще поднять себе настроение. Тренировки не работали, разговоры с друзьями — не с Митобе — тоже, даже неожиданно устроившееся будущее в «Аки Хикари» совершенно не радовало, да и не верилось в него до конца, слишком невероятно это все было. Хотя, когда Шинджи рассказывал про тренера Широяму и его предложение родителям и Акане, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. А потом вернулся в свою комнату и понял, что умереть как хочет обсудить это с Митобе. Но теперь Митобе был не только и не совсем его, и мало ли, какие у него дела...

— Чем ты там гремишь?! — крикнула Акане из своей комнаты.

Шинджи проморгался и обнаружил, что опять уронил громыхающую сумку. И когда только успел ее снова взять? Видимо, хотел переложить в более подходящее место.

Из открывшейся после второго падения сумки выкатилось йо-йо, явно одно из его первых, совсем простое. Рисунок стерся так, что его уже было не разобрать, на выпуклых пластиковых боках остались только частички оранжевого и зеленого цветов. О, выходит, Шинджи добрался до своих увлечений времен первого года средней школы. 

Он наклонился за игрушкой, взвесил ее в ладони — точно, это йо-йо было пластиковым и совсем легким, на тонкой веревке. Самое то для начинающего. Сложные трюки таким не сделаешь. А еще слишком велик шанс получить по лбу, не рассчитав траекторию полета.

Шинджи потер одно из рыжих пятен на йо-йо, пытаясь вспомнить, что же там было нарисовано, но вместо этого вспомнилось кое-что совсем другое.

Он ведь в самом деле однажды направил йо-йо себе прямо в лоб. Вышло совсем по-дурацки! И главное, во всем был виноват Митобе!

Они с Шинджи сидели за соседними партами в первом классе средней школы. Кажется, тогда у Шинджи быстро завелась целая толпа приятелей, он вообще легко начинал новые знакомства. Но куда сильнее всех этих приятелей Шинджи интересовал его молчаливый сосед. Шинджи уже не помнил толком, что именно так привлекало его в Митобе. Наверное, то, насколько сильно они отличались друг от друга. Целый семестр Шинджи потратил на то, чтобы привлечь чужое внимание. Усердно занимался в очередном клубе. Вызвался быть помощником старосты. Единственный из всего класса пытался поговорить с Митобе. Во всяком случае, Шинджи всегда с ним здоровался, желал приятного аппетита и прощался. Почему-то это не особо нравилось многим из новых приятелей Шинджи. В какой-то момент он вдруг понял, что те короткие моменты, когда он обращался к Митобе, а тот реагировал быстрым движением глаз и бровей, будто отвечал, — вот ради них Шинджи с радостью бежал в школу с утра.

И йо-йо он притащил именно для того, чтобы показать Митобе. Шинджи был уверен, что тому понравится. Чтобы подкрепить свою уверенность, он с вечера отрепетировал пару несложных упражнений — кажется, научился возвращать йо-йо в руку после долгого вращения. И, конечно же, на глазах у единственного зрителя, перед которым совсем не хотелось ошибиться, у Шинджи ничего не получилось.

В конце концов он с такой силой отшвырнул йо-йо от себя, что игрушка отскочила от парты и врезалась ему прямо в лоб.

Было почти не больно, только очень обидно. И хотелось по-настоящему зареветь от того, насколько несправедливым показалось такое завершение простого ведь трюка!

Шинджи уже собирался куда-нибудь сбежать, когда Митобе удержал его, поймав за руку. И приложил к саднящему лбу свой пенал, металлический и великолепно холодный. И все это с таким лицом, будто Шинджи был каким-нибудь неразумным ребенком, а не его ровесником.

Вот тогда Шинджи впервые понял, будто щелкнул переключатель в голове, что именно хочет сказать Митобе. И после этого на протяжении всех шести лет их знакомства Шинджи не ошибался почти ни разу!

А тут — приходят вдруг всякие, едва знающие Митобе, и делают вид, будто тоже могут его понять!

Потертый пластик захрустел в кулаке, и Шинджи опомнился. Разжал пальцы. Надо было бы кинуть йо-йо обратно в сумку, но вместо этого он спрятал игрушку в карман и толкнул дверь. Хотелось наконец сделать что-нибудь правильное, только Шинджи никак не мог понять, что именно.

— С тобой вообще все в порядке? — недовольно спросила Акане, в которую он уперся, стоило сделать шаг в коридор.

Шинджи пожал плечами.

Акане схватила его за подбородок и заставила посмотреть ей в глаза. Бесцеремонно повертела голову Шинджи из стороны в сторону, пристально его разглядывая, а потом отвесила звонкий щелбан.

— Я же ничего не сделал!!! — возмутился Шинджи, прижав ладонь к пострадавшему лбу.

— Вот это и неправильно! Я думала, ты заболел, а ты просто страдаешь какой-то очередной ерундой! — не менее возмущенно закричала на него сестра. — Шаркаешь ногами как семидесятилетний старик! И вздыхаешь так же! Никуда из дома не выходишь уже два дня!

— Я ходил на тренировку, — попытался возразить Шинджи, но Акане не дала ему оправдываться дальше и вдруг притянула к себе, чтобы обнять.

— Конечно-конечно, — вздохнула она, похлопывая Шинджи по спине. — Ты с тренировок такой никогда не приходишь. И один ты с них тоже не приходишь. Вы что, поссорились с Ринноске?

Шинджи вздрогнул:

— Нет, конечно! Мне даже представить страшно такое, не говори глупостей!

Акане, похоже, задумалась, продолжая гладить его по спине, и Шинджи постепенно расслабился, встал поудобнее и уткнулся лбом ей в плечо. К нему пришла странная мысль, что вот так стоять и обниматься было бы правильнее вовсе не с сестрой. Чтобы прогнать эту идею, Шинджи продолжил:

— Просто у него теперь есть девушка, и она просила меня им не мешать, и я не мешаю! И я очень рад, что Митобе нашел себе кого-то, кто будет ему помогать, она вроде тоже увлекается фотографией... Они подходят друг другу! Кажется...

Нить рассуждений постепенно терялась, так что в итоге Шинджи все-таки замолк, переводя дыхание.

— Я соскучился, — признался он, радуясь, что Акане не стала ничего говорить и перебивать его. — У меня, оказывается, столько свободного времени, а я даже не могу придумать, чем его занять!

— Иногда старые друзья оставляют тебя позади и двигаются вперед, — Акане вздохнула и похлопала Шинджи по макушке. — Но мне почему-то кажется, что у тебя тут другой случай.

Она вдруг оттолкнула Шинджи от себя и широко улыбнулась.

— И хватит оставлять телефон по всему дому, потом же сам найти не сможешь, — похоже, Акане убедилась, что он успокоился, и снова начала ворчать, превратившись в знакомую вредную сестру. — Давай, разберись уже с этим!

Она прищурилась и вдруг подмигнула.

— Разберусь, не сомневайся, — Шинджи забрал у нее свой телефон и решительно нажал кнопку быстрого вызова.

Теперь он точно знал, что нужно делать! И отступать не собирался, несмотря на страх.

— Никуда не уходи, я к тебе сейчас приду! — прокричал Шинджи, когда Митобе наконец снял трубку.

Сегодня или никогда!

* * *

Ринноске очень не любил обижать людей. Но при этом он слишком привык плыть по течению, не сопротивляясь и не противореча… И тем сложнее было каждый раз все-таки решаться.

До выпускного оставалось всего несколько дней, и выходило, что они с Ясу «встречались» уже больше двух месяцев — хотя на деле встречались они очень редко, и обычно инициаторами их свиданий была Ясу. Если, конечно, это можно было считать полноценными свиданиями — Ринноске очень смутно представлял, что должно включать в себя это понятие. Обычно они просто гуляли по улицам, не прикасаясь друг к другу, или сидели в каком-нибудь кафе. И разговаривали. Вернее, говорила в основном Ясу, как правило, рассказывая что-то про фотографию и современное изобразительное искусство, после чего с переменным успехом пыталась расшифровать ответы Ринноске. А он до сих пор не знал, как себя с ней вести и чего именно она от него хочет.

Но пора было принимать решение. Поэтому Ринноске наконец отправил ей сообщение первым.

Они встретились в парке возле фонтана с красными рыбками — Ясу один раз упомянула, что любит карпов кои.

Она уже была на месте — пришла заранее и теперь куталась в просторный свитер крупной вязки: конец марта выдался неожиданно холодным. Ясу внимательно посмотрела на него и вскинула точеные брови:

— Просто фотография таблички с адресом — и никаких пояснений, никаких уточнений? Твоя лаконичность даже в сообщениях просто уникальна.

Ринноске виновато пожал плечами, приоткрыл рот… и не смог выдавить ни звука. Глубоко вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы куртки и закусил щеку изнутри, ощущая себя невольным злодеем, недостойным счастливого финала. Как же объяснить, как извиниться…

Ясу чуть прищурилась, скрестила руки на груди и вдруг прямо спросила:

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

Ринноске посмотрел на нее — по-настоящему посмотрел. Длинные черные волосы, гладкие и струящиеся, как шелк. Бледное серьезное лицо. Негромкий, но уверенный голос. Искренняя увлеченность любимым хобби, внимательность, гордость, честолюбие и привычка улыбаться, не разжимая губ, потому что между верхними зубами была довольно заметная щель.

Он осторожно кивнул.

Ясу резко отбросила волосы с плеча за спину, прежде чем уточнить:

— Но не так сильно, как кто-то другой?

Ринноске снова вздохнул. И кивнул еще раз.

В фонтане громко плеснуло, и через мраморный бортик брызнули капли воды, попав им на ноги. Ясу инстинктивно отпрыгнула, а потом устало вздохнула, не выглядя удивленной:

— Я знала. Но должна была попытаться.

Ринноске молчал — молчал даже сильнее, чем всегда, не в силах выразить все мятущееся внутри.

Странно, обычно ведь в парке много людей по вечерам, но их уединение до сих пор никто не нарушил…

— Ты ведь закончил свой вступительный проект? — задала она новый вопрос, без предупреждения сменив тему.

Ринноске сначала удивленно моргнул, потом повел в воздухе ладонью и тревожно нахмурился.

— Почти? — предположила Ясу. — И много осталось?

Он поднял вверх один палец и беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Одна фотография? — снова предположила она. — Ты уже знаешь, что это должно быть? — дождалась очередного кивка и спокойно объявила: — Тогда желаю удачи. И спасибо за прошедшие месяцы, это было… интересно.

Ринноске стиснул зубы, ненавидя себя, и согнулся в глубоком поклоне, прося прощения. На минуту стало тихо, только вода плескалась в фонтане.

Легкое прикосновение к волосам он едва ощутил, а потом Ясу уверенно прошла мимо него, не оглядываясь. Только бросила через плечо:

— Кстати. Моя одноклассница, Хитоми-чан, на День святого Валентина хотела признаться Коганею-куну, но так и не набралась смелости.

Ринноске вздрогнул, удивленно распахнув глаза, выпрямился, поворачиваясь. И снова поклонился ей вслед.

Он знал, какая ему нужна последняя фотография.

И что он должен сделать, чтобы не упустить свой собственный шанс.

В этот момент у него в кармане зазвонил телефон.

* * *

Когда запыхавшийся Шинджи взлетел на знакомое крыльцо и собрался позвонить в дверь, что-то дернуло его обернуться — чтобы увидеть спешившего к нему Митобе на другом конце улицы. Получается, тот был не дома, когда Шинджи позвонил? Но тогда где...

Думать дальше было некогда — Митобе подошел очень быстро. Они замерли на пороге, рассматривая друг друга. У Шинджи было странное ощущение, будто они не виделись без малого лет пять. И Митобе должен был бы как-то сильно измениться за это время, однако выглядел он точно так же, как и всегда — привычно, знакомо и правильно.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы задать несколько очень важных вопросов о том, где Митобе был, не было ли с ним Ясу и чем они без Шинджи занимались, он просто первым шагнул вперед и быстро обнял Митобе.

Всего на несколько секунд, не больше. Только убедиться, что он действительно тут, рядом...

Митобе вздрогнул, стоило сцепить вокруг него руки, помедлил немного, а потом обнял Шинджи в ответ. Тоже всего на несколько секунд.

— Я скучал, — шепотом признался Шинджи. 

Дверь скрипнула, впуская их в дом. В столовой галдели знакомые голоса, поэтому пришлось тихо прокрасться к второй лестнице, чтобы подняться в комнату Митобе незамеченными.

Этот путь в обход целой толпы готовых напасть детей был Шинджи хорошо знаком, и он вдруг понял, что уже очень давно не был у Митобе в гостях. Кажется, в последний раз задолго до экзаменов, в разгар баскетбольного зимнего сезона. Впрочем, комната Митобе не сильно изменилась. Аккуратно свернутый футон, идеальный порядок на компьютерном столе, множество фотографий на стенах, за которыми почти не были видны обои. Новым и незнакомым был только большой лист ватмана, рулоном прислоненный к столу.

Шинджи сначала замер на пороге, закрыв за собой дверь и не зная, с чего начать разговор и нужно ли его вообще с чего-то начинать. Руки подрагивали, и он спрятал их в карманы толстовки. Правая нащупала теплый пластик старого йо-йо. Немедленно захотелось пустить игрушку в ход — несмотря на то, что Шинджи был уверен, что он сейчас и раскрутить-то йо-йо не способен. Однако свернувшаяся в груди пружина требовала от него действий, хоть каких-то. Главное — не стоять на месте.

По дороге он успел тщательно продумать свою речь, но теперь слова почему-то неприятно застревали в горле, и не получалось выдавить ни звука. Ничего, это сейчас пройдет, такое у него иногда бывает от волнения, нужно просто немного успокоиться!

Шинджи начал раскручивать йо-йо, чтобы отвлечься, попытался вспомнить любимый трюк. Митобе осторожно прошел мимо него и замер возле стола, выжидая и глядя с таким беспокойством, что становилось невыносимо стыдно и хотелось срочно все исправить.

Шинджи даже почти поймал нужную мысль, почти спросил, почти признался... 

И, разумеется, именно этот момент веревка выбрала для того, чтобы порваться. Йо-йо улетело в угол и там с треском врезалось в стену. Наверняка пластиковый корпус такого не выдержал и треснул.

Они оба замерли, ведь неожиданный шум мог привлечь внимание мелких. Но торопливого топота на лестнице слышно не было, так что Шинджи с облегчением выдохнул и потер дрожащей ладонью лицо, потом издал невеселый смешок:

— Видели бы меня сейчас! Какая стипендия, да еще спортивная! Чем они думали, когда позвали именно меня? Да у меня не руки, а... а... — он застопорился, пытаясь подобрать сравнение, отражающее его неумение владеть собственным телом, а потом слова хлынули сами: — И я совсем не хочу идти ни в какой университет, со стипендией или без, если там не будет тебя! Как я вообще без тебя буду? Я уже, когда один, сам с собой разговариваю, потому что привык, что ты где-то рядом, слышишь и отвечаешь…

Он хотел добавить еще, как ему было тоскливо и одиноко временами, но Митобе наверняка все и так понимал. А может быть, и чувствовал то же самое.

Шинджи замолчал, переводя сбившееся дыхание, шмыгнул носом и рискнул наконец посмотреть на Митобе — в какой-то момент своего жалкого монолога он не выдержал и отвел взгляд.

Митобе открыто посмотрел в ответ, а потом шагнул ближе и взял Шинджи за руки, сжал его в пальцы в своих. И уселся прямо на пол, утягивая за собой. 

Чужие ладони были мозолистые и горячие — точно такие же, как всегда. Митобе виновато улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, стиснул его пальцы крепче — а потом выпустил, потянулся к столу, взял какой-то разноцветный буклет и протянул Шинджи.

Тот пару раз моргнул, не сразу смог сфокусироваться на латинских буквах «Art & Design». Потом медленно пролистал глянцевые страницы, на которых излагалась краткая история нового художественного колледжа и условия вступительных экзаменов.

— О, — слабым голосом выдавил Шинджи, вновь отводя взгляд. — Так ты все-таки выбрал.

Что ж, похоже, учиться дальше вместе они теперь точно не будут.

Наверное, надо сказать что-то еще, продолжить… Шинджи усилием воли заставил себя все же посмотреть на Митобе — и увидел, что тот достал откуда-то знакомый зеленый шнурок и уже успел навертеть на пальцах заготовку для кошачьей колыбели. И теперь терпеливо ждал.

Шинджи сглотнул и сердито потер глаза рукавом.

— У меня руки трясутся, — в подтверждение он поднял ладони и растопырил мелко подрагивающие пальцы. — Я все испорчу. И я сейчас не только про кошачью колыбель, ты ведь понимаешь?

Но Митобе никак не отреагировал на его слова. 

Просто снова протянул ладони, опутанные хорошо знакомой зеленой сеткой.

— Разумеется, ты все понял, — пробормотал Шинджи, сдаваясь и протягивая руки в ответ.

Под его взглядом указательный палец Митобе вдруг дрогнул. Как будто не один Шинджи тут сильно волновался… просто у Митобе всегда лучше получалось сдерживать свои эмоции...

— Причем давно, — продолжил Шинджи, вздохнул и осторожно пережал шнурок указательными и большими пальцами, стараясь не думать, что делать дальше. Когда он не думал, выходило у него почти все. — Еще до того, как я сам что-то понял и осознал.

Он потянул шнурок в стороны, натягивая — теперь тут было место и для его пальцев тоже. На какое-то время они с Митобе оказались связаны.

А может, их связало уже давно, еще лет шесть назад. И чем-то гораздо более прочным, чем плетеный шнурок.

Интересно, когда они первый раз сыграли в кошачью колыбель вместе? Точно еще в средней школе… и, кажется, сразу после того случая, когда Шинджи случайно засветил себе в лоб йо-йо… и использовали они тогда именно шнурок от йо-йо...

Шинджи покачал головой и осторожно вплел пальцы в запутанную веревочную конструкцию. Петли тут же затянулись. Митобе медленно выпутал свою правую руку, но вместо того, чтобы вытащить левую тоже и таким образом полностью передать колыбель на пальцы Шинджи, потянулся и взял со стола фотокамеру.

Но зачем вдруг? Что именно он хотел сфотографировать?

Шинджи недоуменно смотрел на их сплетенные веревкой руки, потом поднял взгляд на лицо Митобе, но тот загородился объективом.

Хотя — и к лучшему! Так будет проще наконец сказать.

— Вообще-то осознать, что влюбился в лучшего друга, — это было тяжело, — признался Шинджи, дождавшись щелчка фотокамеры. Он репетировал эту фразу по дороге, и все равно ему не понравилось, как она в итоге прозвучала вслух. Кажется, он даже покраснел.

Митобе не спешил откладывать камеру, и прочесть его реакцию Шинджи никак не мог. Только чужие пальцы начали дрожать сильнее, и эта дрожь по шнурку передавалась в пальцы Шинджи…

Да сколько можно медлить!

Шинджи подался вперед, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Митобе, но потерял равновесие и чуть не упал. Митобе успел вытащить вторую руку из кошачьей колыбели и поймал его за плечо. А потом наконец опустил камеру и улыбнулся, и Шинджи вдруг успокоился. Ему даже не нужно было встречное признание вслух, он и так отлично прочитал ответ по выражению лица. 

Шинджи облизнул губы, закрыл глаза, приоткрыл рот и потянулся вверх.

Чужое теплое дыхание почему-то коснулось сначала его лба. От удивления Шинджи приоткрыл один глаз, засмотрелся на улыбку Митобе и как-то пропустил тот момент, когда они начали целоваться по-настоящему.


End file.
